


Особая награда для Старскрима

by Lemuria09



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Sticky Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemuria09/pseuds/Lemuria09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это была не та награда, которую ожидал или желал бы Старскрим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Особая награда для Старскрима

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Special Reward for Starscream](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32020) by Geminigirl83. 



> Предупреждения: бессюжетный прон, сомнительное согласие, публичный коннект, вуайеризм, тройничок, римминг, двойное проникновение, тентакли (!!). Система порт-коннектор, мокро и липко.   
> Ранее выкладывалось на дайри.ру. Разрешение на перевод получено.

Старскрима охватила тревога, пока он шёл по мостику Немезиса под внимательным взглядом Мегатрона. На лицевых пластинах тирана не было ни намёка на эмоции, и именно в такие моменты поведение лидера десептиконов становилось непредсказуемым. Перепады настроения Мегатрона стали ещё резче с тех пор, как он вонзил осколок тёмного энергона в камеру своей Искры, и Старскрим обычно становился жертвой вспышек его ярости, проводя всё больше и больше времени на ремонте в медотсеке.

Пытаясь подавить дрожь страха, Старскрим занялся работой за одним из множества пультов на мостике, стараясь казаться занятым и надеясь таким образом избежать гнева Мегатрона. И он не мог не напрячься, когда Мегатрон шагнул ему за спину, вжимаясь в него своим массивным корпусом, и потянулся погладить сикерские крылья. Нежность со стороны Мегатрона была редким событием, и Старскрим подумал, не пытался ли тиран одурачить его, заставив поверить в чувство безопасности; его когти задрожали на пульте от страха, что в любой момент заострённые пальцы пробьют его хрупкие, чувствительные крылья. В прошлом он уже не раз едва не терял свои крылья в разрушающей хватке огромных, мощных рук Мегатрона. Он резко втянул воздух вентсистемами, когда пальцы лидера мягко прошлись по законцовкам крыльев и нырнули в несколько стыков, лениво поглаживая проводку и группы сенсоров, стимуляция которых приводила сикера в трепет.

\- М-мой лорд? – запинаясь, пролепетал Старскрим. – Могу ли я чем-то вам помо…

\- Тихо, - прервал его Мегатрон.

Голос Мегатрона был мягок, лишён привычного Старскриму жестокого тона, но он тут же умолк, зная, когда не стоит испытывать судьбу. Его когти вонзились в пульт, и клавиатура заискрила под их острыми кончиками, когда он почувствовал, как тёплая, гладкая глосса Мегатрона скользнула по его крыльям, вверх к законцовкам, и зашипел сквозь стиснутые дентапластины, когда рот тирана обхватил часть крыла, посасывая губами, захлёстывая глоссой и мягко покусывая дентапластинами. Рука Мегатрона оставила его правое крыло, спускаясь к его тонкой талии и перемещаясь, чтобы ласково погладить его напряжённый живот. Его рот распахнулся с испуганным выдохом, когда Мегатрон прижал ладонь к его паху, ощупывая быстро разогревающийся металл, но ласки оставались нежными, в отличие от сильных и болезненных требовательных рывков, которые ему приходилось терпеть во время их прошлых столкновений.

\- П-повелитель, - жалобно простонал Старскрим.

Он вновь напрягся, ожидая кары за нарушение приказа Мегатрона молчать, но тиран лишь усмехнулся и продолжил нежное исследование его корпуса. Такое поведение обескураживало Старскрима. Он даже подумал, не перебрал ли Мегатрон энергона, но его обонятельные сенсоры не обнаружили энергонного запаха в дыхании тирана. Он мог лишь заключить, что тёмный энергон, бегущий по магистралям Мегатрона, и был причиной этого странного поведения. Должно быть, он нарушал работу процессора тирана.

\- Я вижу тебя  на мониторе, Старскрим, - прошептал Мегатрон. – Меня забавляет выражение твоего лица, такое растерянное и испуганное, и должен признать… ты прекрасен, когда дрожишь, находясь рядом со мной.

Старскрим широко распахнул оптику, увидев себя на всех мониторах на мостике и сообразив, что это же изображение транслируется по всему кораблю. Тихое урчание привлекло его внимание, и, резко обернувшись, он обнаружил Саундвейва – тот наблюдал за ним, поглаживая когтями клавиатуру. Именно этот ублюдочный дес и запустил трансляцию, и теперь каждый бот на борту Немезиса мог посмотреть на представление. Взгляд его широко раскрытой оптики сместился вниз, под мостик: там уже собралась толпа десептиконов, внимательно наблюдающих, как их лидер ласкает его.

\- Л-лорд Мегатрон! – в панике завопил Старскрим. – Все же видят! П-прошу вас, прикажите Саундвейву отключить мониторы!

Мегатрон лишь рассмеялся:

\- И зачем бы я стал это делать?

\- В-вы… хотите, чтобы они видели?! – взвизгнул Старскрим. – Почему?!

\- Я понял, что так и не вознаградил тебя за то, что ты собрал так много энергона, - ответил Мегатрон. – Ты выполнил эту работу… блестяще. Учитывая, что обычно ты обманываешь мои ожидания, - он лизнул и прикусил плечо Старскрима. – Мои солдаты также поработали превосходно, поэтому я подумал, что они могли бы развлечься… своего рода… представлением. Я едва начал… а их уже это заводит, - его острые пальцы угрожающе впились в левое крыло Старскрима, заставив сикера заскулить. – Ты ведь не хотел бы разочаровать их… или меня. Не так ли, Старскрим?

\- Н-нет… конечно, нет… мой лорд, - скрежетнул дентапластинами Старскрим.

Он испустил дрожащий вздох, когда наказующая хватка Мегатрона ослабла и тиран отступил от него.

\- Хорошо, - Мегатрон издал тихий смешок. – А теперь повернись и встань на четвереньки.

Сдерживая рычание, Старскрим подчинился приказу – и сжал когти, услышав смешки от толпы внизу. Мегатрон не впервые унижал его перед войсками, но он по-прежнему приходил в бешенство каждый раз, когда это случалось, не в силах отомстить тирану или насмехающимся над ним солдатам.

\- Хорошо… очень хорошо, - похвалил Мегатрон. – Теперь подними корму и убери защиту. Откройся, чтобы всем было видно.

Яростно дрожа, Старскрим снова подчинился – и спрятал лицо в сложенных руках, когда его зад оказался представлен на всеобщее обозрение и солдаты внизу засвистели и захлопали при виде его влажного порта и твёрдого кабеля. Он не смог удержаться от панического хныканья, когда Мегатрон опустился на колени позади него, нежно сжимая в ладонях его корму и намеренно не касаясь его стиснутого порта. Старскрим закусил нижнюю губу, почувствовав, как смазка стекает по его паху и бёдрам, пятная каплями пол.

\- Хмм… тебя не так уж сложно возбудить, да, Старскрим? – тихо рассмеялся Мегатрон. – Я и не представлял, что тебе это так понравится. Возможно, нам стоит делать это почаще перед моими верными подчинёнными.

\- П-повелитель… пожалуйста, не надо… - умоляюще начал было Старскрим.

\- Думаю, тебе нужно чем-нибудь занять свой рот, - рыкнул Мегатрон. – Я уверен, что Саундвейв найдёт способ заставить тебя замолчать.

Громко урча, Саундвейв шагнул вперёд. Тентакли появились из его корпуса, вытягиваясь и поглаживая лицо Старскрима, и сикер содрогнулся и отвернулся в омерзении. За это неповиновение Саундвейв с рычанием обвил тентаклем шею Старскрима и сжал, заставляя сикера поперхнуться. Как только Старскрим повернул голову обратно, Саундвейв ослабил хватку и снова заурчал, другим тентаклем погладив сикера по щеке. Вьющиеся «усики» нескольких тентаклей раздвинулись, и показались подтекающие, набухшие от возбуждения кончики, потираясь о щёки, губы и подбородок Старскрима.

Используя голосовую запись Мегатрона, Саундвейв приказал:

«Откройся».

Старскрим стиснул дентапластины.

«Откройся», -  повторила запись.

Старскрим неохотно разомкнул губы и поморщился, когда один из тентаклей Саундвейва, толстый и длинный, толкнулся внутрь, широко раскрывая ему рот. Саундвейв над ним вздрогнул и зашипел статикой, когда он пососал тентакль, потирая глоссой подтекающую щёлку. Старскрим вскрикнул, когда глосса Мегатрона обвела окантовку его порта, и его колени подогнулись, но могучие руки тирана быстро удержали их на месте, не давая нижней половине его корпуса рухнуть на пол. Дразнящая его вход глосса вскоре протиснулась внутрь, извиваясь в нежном проходе, исторгнув из сикера стон, подавленный тентаклем Саундвейва, и приглушённый вскрик, когда глосса Мегатрона прошлась по скоплениям сенсоров. Вторгающийся в его рот тентакль увеличился в размерах и внезапно выдернулся изо рта, брызнув смазкой на его щёки и губы, отчего сикер зарычал в отвращении, а Саундвейв замурлыкал. Старскрим густо покраснел, услышав, как толпа внизу возликовала ещё громче. Другой тентакль втолкнулся ему в рот, протиснувшись так глубоко, что частично проскользнул в самое горло; сикер расширил оптику, когда тентакль разбух, резко дёрнулся и исторг из кончика жидкость, которую Старскрим был вынужден сглотнуть. Остатки смазки потекли по его подбородку, после того как тентакль покинул его рот.

\- А… ах! Ахх! – Старскрим задохнулся, когда тентакль скользнул по его животу и погладил его твёрдый кабель.

Его стоны становились напряжённее, пока глосса Мегатрона толкалась в его порт всё сильнее и быстрее, но его тихие вскрики были снова заглушены, когда очередной тентакль вторгся в его рот. Ладонь Саундвейва обхватила его подбородок, поднимая его голову выше. Он видел себя на мониторе – губы со следами смазки, посасывающие тентакль во рту, и порт, растягиваемый глоссой Мегатрона. Он слышал, как всё громче урчит Саундвейв, как постанывает Мегатрон, жадно вылизывая его вход, и как солдаты внизу стонут от похоти. Также снизу доносились скрежет металла и рычание, и он догадался, что некоторые – а может, и все – солдаты либо самоудовлетворялись, либо коннектили друг друга.

\- Мммм… ммф! – жалобно простонал Старскрим, пока тентакль продолжал толкаться в его рот.

Глосса Мегатрона оставила его порт, вместо неё внутрь осторожно проникли два пальца и принялись растягивать узкий проход. Старскрим задрожал в страхе, когда заострённые кончики задели нежные стеночки его порта. Он мог бы запросто порезаться и заработать серьёзные повреждения, но Мегатрон был аккуратен, не делал слишком резких движений и внимательно следил за тем, чего касались острые кончики его пальцев. Старскрим дёрнулся и заскулил, когда Мегатрон задел скопление сенсоров, и вильнул тазом в попытке загнать пальцы глубже.

\- Такой нетерпеливый, - рассмеялся Мегатрон, поглаживая корму Старскрима. – Раз уж ты так хорошо себя вёл, я не буду дразнить тебя. У меня для твоего порта найдётся кое-что побольше и получше.

Пальцы извлекли из него, и Старскрим застонал, почувствовав, как о его порт трётся крупный, утолщённый наконечник кабеля Мегатрона. Толпа внизу ликовала и просила большего, и он закричал, заглушённый тентаклем Саундвейва, когда кончик кабеля тирана раздвинул его вход. Саундвейв извлёк тентакль из его рта, и его подавляемые до сего момента крики стали звонче, а на мониторе было видно, как его лицо исказилось от наслаждения, когда Мегатрон погрузился глубже. Он с трудом мог поверить, что его порт был способен вместить такую чудовищную толщину, и его Искра заколотилась сильнее при взгляде на монитор – влажная окантовка порта была до невозможности широко растянута кабелем Мегатрона, проникшим внутрь уже наполовину.

\- Во имя Юникрона… какой же ты тесный, - рыкнул Мегатрон, крепко сжимая оптику, когда порт Старскрима запульсировал вокруг него.

\- Ооо, П-повелитель, прошу, не останавливайтесь! – выдохнул одурманенный желанием Старскрим.

\- Хммм… ты так чудесно просишь, - простонал Мегатрон, склоняясь над Старскримом и целуя его крылья. – Продолжай. Пусть все слышат, как сильно ты хочешь меня. Пусть слышат, как тебе это нравится.

\- П-повелитель! Да! Повелитель! – закричал Старскрим, царапая когтями пол, когда кабель Мегатрона погрузился до конца.

Саундвейв издал низкое рычание и погладил кабель Старскрима, повторяя аудиозапись:

«Пусть все слышат, как сильно ты хочешь меня.»

\- Саундвейв, - презрительно пробормотал Старскрим и распахнул оптику, когда тентакль с силой сжал его кабель. – Саундвейв!

С тихим мурлыканьем Саундвейв опустился на колени, отщёлкивая паховую пластину, и придвинулся ближе, так, что его кабель оказался прямо перед лицом Старскрима. Зная, что выбора у него нет, сикер взял кабель связиста в рот, постанывая, когда Мегатрон начал двигаться, медленно и равномерно, проскальзывая глубоко внутрь, полностью выходя и входя снова. Вибрации от его стонов заставляли Саундвейва вздрагивать и шипеть, его тентакли дико извивались, а ладонь обхватила затылок Старскрима и надавила, принуждая сикера принимать его кабель глубже в рот.

К облегчению сикера, вскоре Саундвейв отодвинулся от него, вынув свой кабель с влажным звуком, и позволил передышку его ноющим губам и рту. Старскрим взвизгнул от шока, когда Мегатрон внезапно поднял его, поддерживая руками его ноги и не давая упасть вперёд. Он оказался насажен на кабель тирана, и его шлем откинулся назад, на плечо лидера, когда у него закружилась голова от неизмеримого блаженства, пронзившего его корпус насквозь, и толпа внизу вновь разразилась одобрительными криками.

\- Ннх! Ах! Д-да… ооох! – застонал Старскрим, хватаясь когтями за руки Мегатрона, пока тот двигался в нём вверх и вниз. – С-сильнее! Пожалуйста… Повелитель… ещё!

Мегатрон склонился к аудиодатчику Старскрима и хрипло прошептал:

\- Тебе следует быть осторожнее в своих желаниях, маленький сикер.

Старскрим крепче вцепился в руки Мегатрона, когда Саундвейв придвинулся ближе, касаясь кабелем его заполненного порта.

\- П-погоди! Ты не можешь! Ты меня разорв…

\- Расслабься, Старскрим, мы будем осторожны, - успокоил его Мегатрон. – Не буду отрицать, что будет больно, но меня это едва ли беспокоит.

Старскрим забился и зарычал:

\- Ты мерз… ахх! Нет! Нет! Я не буду!

Саундвейв воспроизвёл другую аудиозапись, надавив кабелем на порт Старскрима:

«Ты ведь не хотел бы разочаровать их… или меня… не так ли, Старскрим?»

Старскрим обмяк и крепко сжал оптику. Он знал, что у него не было выбора – если он хотел пережить этот цикл, он мог лишь позволить всему этому продолжаться, – и он скрипнул дентапластинами, когда наконечник кабеля Саундвейва проник в него, растягивая его ещё шире, и мучительная боль разлилась по его маленькой тазовой секции.

К удивлению Старскрима, ему предоставили пару мгновений, чтобы привыкнуть, прежде чем Саундвейв протиснулся глубже, под болезненные стоны из его вокалайзера. И вновь Мегатрон и Саундвейв оставались неподвижны, пока он не привык к вторжению, и наконец кабель связиста оказался плотно погружён в его порт рядом с кабелем Мегатрона. Старскрим жадно втягивал воздух вентсистемами, грудная секция ходила ходуном вверх и вниз, и конденсат стекал по всему его корпусу от напряжения, которое испытывал его порт.

Пара тентаклей нежно погладила его лицо, пока остальные массировали его вздымающийся грудной отсек и дрожащие бёдра, двое спустились ниже, чтобы приласкать его кабель и корму, ещё четыре – подразнили чувствительные каблуки на его стопах, раскрываясь и посасывая их. Он охнул, когда ещё один тентакль подтолкнул его шлем, заставляя повернуться, пока он не оказался лицом к лицу с Мегатроном, и охнул снова, когда тиран поцеловал его. Он не мог припомнить, когда Мегатрон целовал его в последний раз, и он думал, что смазка Саундвейва, измазавшая его лицо, внушит тирану отвращение, но Мегатрон, казалось, не возражал. Он собственнически пленил рот Старскрима болезненными поцелуями, погружая в него глоссу и извлекая её, снова и снова, и толпа при виде этого одобрительно взревела.

Старскрим закричал в поцелуй, когда Мегатрон и Саундвейв начали двигаться, постепенно выходя и одновременно вонзаясь обратно. Саундвейв ухватил его за бёдра, а его тентакли скользнули вокруг и обхватили корпус Мегатрона, прижимая всех троих друг к другу и удерживая их неустойчивое равновесие, пока связист старался войти в сикера поглубже. Боль притупилась, вместо неё по паху быстро растеклось жаркое покалывание, и Старскрим застонал и крепко вцепился в грудные пластины Саундвейва, оставляя на них царапины. Саундвейв в ответ заурчал и вбился в сикера так, что тот завопил во всю мощность вокалайзера.

\- Шлак! Шлак! Шлак! Ахх! Ох! Да! – зарычал Старскрим, когда Мегатрон разорвал поцелуй.

\- Прекрасный маленький сикер. Такой прекрасный, - хрипло пробормотал Мегатрон.

И Мегатрон, и Саундвейв теперь яростно вбивались в него, и Старскрим завыл от удовольствия, чувствуя, как два кабеля внутри него пульсируют жаром и испускают мелкие вспышки электричества, обжигающие все его сенсоры. Блаженство взвивалось по спирали и вскоре вырвалось из-под контроля, когда тентакль, ласкающей его кабель, раскрылся и охватил его влажным теплом. Весь его корпус застыл, потрескивая энергией и излучая голубые разряды, когда он мощно перезагрузился, крича имена Мегатрона и Саундвейва. Смазка хлынула в его порт, и он услышал, как Мегатрон взревел, разряжаясь, а Саундвейв издал шипящий статикой вопль, и бессильно обвис меж двух зажавших его корпусов, липкий от смазки и конденсата. Восторженные крики внизу стихли, и теперь он слышал оттуда лишь низкие стоны и вздохи.

\- По крайней мере я знаю, что если ты станешь бесполезен на поле боя… я легко смогу найти тебе другое применение, Старскрим, - прошептал Мегатрон.

Саундвейв рассмеялся и погладил грудной отсек Старскрима несколькими тентаклями, повторяя:

«Другое применение, Старскрим».

Старскрима передёрнуло от этого безжалостного тона, и ярость вскипела в его Искре. Когда-нибудь он будет править десептиконами и всей вселенной, и когда этот день наконец наступит, он позаботится о том, чтобы вся армия видела, как он подвергнет Мегатрона и Саундвейва такому же унижению.

 

Конец


End file.
